


Bad Germs

by provocation



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/pseuds/provocation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his talk, Snafu is a virgin-- and a self-conscious one at that. Sledge hardly minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Germs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwhatanight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwhatanight/gifts).



The first warning that Snafu gives is a sharp yank to Sledge's hair. His hair is thin and fine without looking bald, and an enviable shade of auburn. Snafu couldn't get his hair to lie straight if his life depended on it, and Sledge has somehow managed to keep his soft in the middle of an actual war.

Sledge doesn't pull off, eyes closed as he sucks. Snafu wonders if he's done this before, because it sure as hell feels like he knows what he's doing. Instead of pulling off, he bobs forward, and Snafu's grip tightening on his hair does nothing to stop him from taking even more.

They're alone in their foxhole, but Snafu would rather not have Leyden come find them like this. Burgie, if anyone. "Sledgehammuh," Snafu whispers, and there's none of his usual drawl to it, just uttering the name quick and urgently.

Sledge's eyes slowly open, and he pulls off obediently. He has the prettiest damn eyes that Snafu's ever seen-- they remind him of sweet chocolates he wasn't allowed to have when he was little, of intoxicating honey and rum, of the stars themselves. His eyelashes are dark too, and Snafu's a little afraid of how bad he wants to feel them brushing over his flesh in teasing butterfly kisses.

Those lashes blink once, enchantingly slow, and Snafu blurts out, "You gotta stop, or I'm gonna come."

Sledge laughs at full volume, and it puts Snafu's hair on edge. It's like Sledge wants them to be found-- or maybe he just doesn't give a damn. If that's the case, then Snafu has every reason to feel guilty-- because Sledge would have given a damn back before he'd enlisted. "Thought that was the goal," he murmurs.

His lips are wet with pre-come already, and there's sweat mixed in with the dirt on his face. Snafu frowns slightly, and then moves to hold his dick in hand. He's so hard he's aching. "Well... as long as you spit."

"Why would it matter if I spit?" Sledge laughs again, and leans in to lick at Snafu's head, the tip of his tongue circling the dark skin there. "Maybe I wanna keep something from you inside me."

That's the hottest thing Snafu's ever heard, and against his better will his hips start a little, angling forward. His dick pushes against Sledge's mouth and Sledge eagerly takes that as a yes, sinking forward once more.

"Sledge, holy shit," Snafu babbles, and he leans his head back, so close it hurts. "I'm gonna--"

"Yeah," Sledge says, mouth full of dick. His voice is muffled but he reaches up to put his hand over Snafu's, squeezing it tightly as a go-ahead.

And maybe it's that, or maybe it would have happened anyway, but regardless Snafu's orgasm hits him like a shot of adrenaline. It courses through him and leaves him limp, coming in waves into Sledge's open mouth. And Sledge takes it; he takes it all, swallowing down what he can and licking up the rest. His mouth is even wetter now, and Snafu sinks down to his level, tucking his dick back into his pants so he can kiss that mouth.

Sledge kisses back hungrily, voracious for any affection he can get. This is wartime, after all. Snafu's eyelids flutter in delight and he reaches forward to grab a fistful of Sledge's dick, only to find the fabric already wet.

"Oh," he starts, as Sledge says, "I finished when you did," and there isn't a hint of shame on his face, just pride and exhilaration and love of some sort. It's entirely overwhelming, so all Snafu can think to do is kiss him again, kiss that look and try to absorb up as much love as possible.

He could bask there for forever, but of course the moment doesn't last. There's a sharp noise from outside the sanctuary of their foxhole, and both marines instantly seize up, lax bodies going taut. Sledge's breathing is silent, and if Snafu couldn't clearly see the whites of his terrified eyes he'd be worried he'd zoned out.

"Hold your fire, everyone," Burgin's voice warns them from somewhere, calming and not at all comforting. Sledge snaps to life, moving away from Snafu. In the dim light of the moon, Snafu can get a better look at him, and all of a sudden he can't help but stifle a laugh behind his hand. Sledge looks at him like he's gone insane.

Still trying not to laugh, Snafu pulls his hand away enough to gesture at Sledge's chin, where an errant drop of come apparently landed. "Bad germs," he wheezes.

It takes a moment for the terror to be replaced by confusion, and then the confusion by embarrassment. Even in this light, Snafu can see that Sledge is blushing as he reaches up to wipe off the come.

"False alarm," Burgie announces, while Snafu nearly tears up with laughter. Sledge tries his hardest to look offended, and fails completely, eventually smiling slowly.

It's not the worst first blowjob anyone's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to parker ohwhatanight, who got me into this hellish show, and who I wrote this for. this is basically just smut for a fandom I joined late, but hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
